Moving On, Not Letting Go
by Abbysalvatore
Summary: Katherine's in danger and now gravely injured. Damon and Jeremy are trying to help but hope seems lost. Then it's suggested that they try to contact the one person who she calls out for... Elijah. If he comes then can he help? Katherine is obviously still in love with him, so can she let him go after? So many questions, so little time as the enemy starts closing in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is more Katherine fanfiction coming your way! And it'll be off the hook! Pretty please read and, of course, TALK TO ME! Just tell me what you think of the story through PM or just post a review bellow!**

* * *

Six months, two weeks and four days. That's how long I've been human and, how long Elijah's been ignoring me. Not a text, call, letter or peep from him and he was the one who loved me as a human. Everyone probably hopes I'm suffering, hurt, lonely or dead, and I'm most of those. I'm tired, hungry, cold and sick almost everyday ever since winter started and I loath ever second of it. My head feels like someone is drilling in it, my stomach is empty because nothing stays down and my heart is broken from Elijah's abandonment. Don't worry though, that all changes when someone finds me, even though I don't want to to be found.

OoOoOo

_Katherine POV:_

Another cough racks through my body and I lurch forward and clutch onto a frozen tree for support. My hands slip off it and I loose my balance and crash down onto my butt. I sit in the snow for a second then collect myself up and towards a park bench that's not frozen. I sit down and clutch my thin jacket, rub my bare hands together and watch my breath fog out of my mouth, try to control shaking and think. Mt head hurts real bad and I know my lips have turned blue by now so I look down at the ground, but suddenly there's a pair of shoes in front of me and I raise my gaze up to the person's face.

"Wow Katherine, you are a mess." Damon chuckled and looked down at me.

"I-I'm j-ju-just a l-little c-co-cold." I stutter out between the shaking and my teeth chattering. He frowns and I can see guilt set in from his joke as he shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around me. I try to push it away but he holds onto my shoulders as he picks me up and sets me on my feet.

"Well, you're worse then I thought, lets go." He started to push me forwards and I slipped again but he caught me arm and set me up on my feet. "I've got you, don't worry." He picked me up in his arms and used his vampire speed to get home quickly, but I was unconscious from the cold before he got to the front door.

* * *

**there's you preview! Tell me your thoughts! But lets get going with the fanfiction!**

* * *

_Damon POV:_

All day she slept. Not a peep, toss or turn from her until 4 o'clock in the afternoon when I heard her getting up. I rushed in and over to the side of the bed and push her back down on her bed firmly.

"You need to rest." She opened her mouth but I covered it quickly and she glared at me. "No smart-ass comments, just listen for once okay?" I pulled my hand back and she nodded and relaxed, but I could tell she was hungry so I sighed and rolled her over and even though she squirmed I rolled her up in the covers so she was in a cocoon to her shoulders.

"What the hell? Damon what are you doing?!" She tried to get out but I scooped her up in my eyes and laughed.

"C'mon, I'm taking you downstairs, but I don't want you to get cold!" I walked downstairs and she sighed and relaxed in my arms and I set her on the couch. "Stay here while I get you something to eat." I walked into the kitchen and heard her getting out of the covers and rolled my eyes while I made a can of soup for her. I walked back in and she was tucked under the covers that were now spread over the couch. When she saw me coming she eyed the soup and sat up but shook her head.

"I can't eat Damon, it makes me sick." She crossed her arms and watched me near her.

"Too bad, you eat and we'll see what happens." I sat next to her and handed her the bowl after it had cooled down enough to eat. She sighed and took the spoon and sipped the soup carefully and was obviously pleased because she ate more and more until it was gone. I laughed. "You want more?" I looked her in the eye.

"No. I'm fine." She went to set the bowl down on the ground but I took it from her and got up and walked into the kitchen. I rinsed it lightly and looked back at her, she was fine.

I pulled out my phone and quickly check my text messages, nothing new. Elena was fine then, good. Her and Caroline had gone off to college and she was always so worried about me, even though she knew I was fine. I thought about telling her about Katherine but decided not to. My trail of thought was cut off by an awful choking noise coming from Katherine in the living room and I ran to her. There she was, being pinned to the wall by Jeremy.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?!" He spat at her and she clawed at his hand and choked.

"Let her go Jeremy!" I ran over and grabbed him and pulled him away from her that made her tumble to the floor gasping for breath.

"Damon! What are you doing?! We can kill her now!" Jeremy glared at me as I pulled Katherine to her feet and helped her back on to the couch.

"You don't kill someone when they're sick. Where are your manners Jer?" I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the covers around Katherine. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"Yes, thank you Damon." She glared at Jeremy and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Jeremy, a word?" I grabbed him by the back of the neck lightly and dragged him off quickly.

OoOoOo

_Katherine POV:_

I relaxed and tried to fall back asleep, but that didn't happen. I got up slowly and walked back to the room I stayed in and looked through the bed. Sure enough my phone had fallen out of my pocket in during the night. I looked through it quickly, wondering if he had spoken to me. As expected, Elijah continued to ignore me. I sighed and looked up and saw Damon in the doorway.

"Hey, you should take a shower. It'll warm you up... and you need one." He grinned and walked away. I almost smiled and walked into the bathroom slowly and turned on the shower so it was hot. My hands had stopped shaking, but I was still slightly cold as I stripped down and hopped in the shower, making sure to set some towels within-reach.

I made sure to not take to long and as soon as I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and slipped my underwear and bra on underneath, just in case, and walked out causiously.

"Damon?!" I called out into the hall, "Damon I don't have any clothes!" He appeared into the room smirking and examined me quickly.

"Shame. What do you want me to do?" He oept smirking as I tightened my hold on the towel, but he just laughed and started to notice how dark it was. "I'll get you something." He ran out of the room and just as I started to relax he appeared right in my face. "Here, it's mine, but it'll have to do." He put a t-shirt in my hand and smiled as he walked out.

"Thank you." I said, knowing he could hear me. I quickly pulled the ahirt on and almost laughed; it just barely went past me butt and hung very loose all over me. I felt very tired again, but I stumbled out of the room to grqb the covers and made it to the couch.

"Katherine, you okay?" I heard Damon from behind me and turned slightly.

"Just tired." I mumbled and grabbed the covers with one hand and steadied myself on the table with the other. Suddenly my feet were off the ground and I was pulled against a strong chest and as I looked up I saw Damon walking towards a bedroom and pulling me against him tightly. He laid me down on the bed and I realized we were in his room. I let him tuck me in softly, but when he straightened up to leave I latched my hands onto the front of his shirt and pulled him down next to me, hoping that if he were here the bad dreams wouldn't come.

* * *

**What'd y'all think of chapter 1?! Please tell me! Will give you the next chapter ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2! If you want something specific to happen then tell me below! If you read and review then you are my hero!**

* * *

_Damon POV:_

When I had decided it was okay to lay next to her as she slept I hadn't excepted her to curl up right against me and cling onto me. Every part of me was thinking about pushing her away, but something else, something stronger and kinder let her sleep and even stroked her hair a bit. She was perfectly fine most of the night, but then, around midnight she started to kick and toss in her sleep. I thought nothing of it and let myself start to fall asleep, but then she started screaming and crying while pulling away from me. One more move and she would fall off the bed and no doubt hit her head pretty hard, so I dove at her and grabbed her by the waist. Once she was in my arms she instantly went limp and I freaked out and shook her, fearing the worst.

"Katherine! Wake up!" I shook her and her eyes snapped open and she tried to pull away.

"Stooooop shaaaaking meeeeeee!" Her voice sounded strange from me shaking her and her head was snapping back and forth so I quickly let go.

"Sorry, you just scared me. What was that all about? You started screaming and-" I leaned closer to her and touched my fingertip to her cheek, it came away wet, "-crying?" I was shocked, Katherine was crying. She scowled and swatted at my hand.

"I was not! My eyes are just watering from... from all the dust in here." She got up and pulled the t-shirt I gave her down nervously and that made me suspicious.

"Katherine... are you okay?" I corked an eyebrow and examined her carefully. She tried to compose her face so it was calm and cool, but I saw past that and saw a scared, sad face. "Katherine, you can talk to me, I just want to help you." I got up and looked down at her, realizing that without her huge high-heels she was a good head shorter then me. She looked up at me and shook her head quickly and dropped her gaze.

"He left me, he left me when I needed him most." She said tearfully and I tipped her chin upwards so she was looking into my eyes.

"Who?" I asked curiously, making sure I wasn't compelling her.

"Elijah." She said with a burning sadness.

_Katherine POV:_

I looked up at Damon and didn't know why I told him that. Why didn't I just tell him everything?! I'm so stupid, what can he do about that? Nothing! So why tell him? I don't know, maybe it'll be nice having someone to talk to. Oh well, I'm sooooo over Elijah... I hope. Who am I kidding? I wish I was over him, but I know that deep down I'm still madly in love with the one person who could see past demon Katherine (aka old me or vampire me) and see this Katherine, human Katherine.

"Oh, right, you two were like a thing?" He looked down at me and I rolled my eyes and turned away and walked towards the bathroom but he was suddenly in front of me. "Katherine what have you been doing the whole time you've been human?" He asked me.

"Um, running, hiding, trying to survive..." I was confused where he was going with this.

"Did someone catch you? I mean did someone hurt you... physically?" His gaze briefly skimmed over me and I bit my lip nervously.

"Maybe... but I'm fine." I pulled the shirt down, hoping he wouldn't notice that on the inside I was screaming for his help because I was in so much pain.

"Katherine you don't need to be like this, you can tell me if you're hurt." He looked maybe, slightly... concerned? What was going on?

"I'm just a little banged up. All just scratches though, please let me get by you Damon, I need to pee." I stepped past him and he rolled his eyes but let me.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind me. I pulled off my clothes carefully and hopped into the shower. Some off the water ran red with the dried blood finally washing off my banged up body. I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and dried off a bit before walking out of the bathroom. I picked up my old, dirty clothes and tossed them in the trash and walked out of the bathroom. I looked around Damon's room frustratedly tying to find something Elena may have left behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeremy said from the doorway. I spun around and held the towel tighter to myself.

"I was just looking for some clothes." I said innocently as I looked up at him. When did he get so tall... and buff?

"Oh, um, try the top drawer.." He blushed a little and hurried away and I rolled my eyes.

"Like you've never seen a girl in a towel." I mumbled quietly as I opened the drawer he directed me to and smiled as I found a cute dress and some 'undergarments'.

Quickly I ran back to the bathroom and put them on and dropped the towel to the ground. I opened all the drawers and found what I was looking for; hair products. I dried my hair quickly then curled it to perfection. Excitement bubbled inside me as I looked at my reflection and saw what I wanted to see al summer; old me. I was pretty- who was I kidding? I AM gorgeous. I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Damon looked up at me from the couch and smirked a little.

"You clean up nicely." I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I opened the fridge.

"What? I'm Katherine Pierce, it's easy." I smiled and pulled out a bunch of food then spread it out on the counter. I could hear Jeremy laughing from the living room then he was walking towards me.

"Hungry?" He smiled a little then grabbed some of the food I got out.

"I've been barely eating all summer," I started to attempt to put a sandwich together, "I am _starving._" I frowned and tried to open the bread which made him smile as he took it from me and opened it with ease.

"Let me help you." He opened some other things them put them on the bread and put another slice of bread on top and handed it to me. "Bonn appetite." I smiled and took it from him and walked back to the living room then sat on the couch and started to eat.

"Thank you." I mumbled through the mouthful of food.

"What was that? Did you say _thank you_? Did Katherine Pierce say _thank you_?" Damon looked at me with a mock surprised expression and I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him which he neatly dodged.

"Shut up!" I finished the sandwich off and put the plate on the floor. I swallowed the last bite and sat back in the chair.

"Damon! Phone! It's important!" Jeremy called from the kitchen. Damon rolled his eyes and then was suddenly gone. My stupid human eyes didn't even see him run, but my super-genius brain knew that he had used vampire speed.

I heard him speaking in the distance and relaxed in the chair as Jeremy walked back in, but now he looked tense and distant. I was about to ask him who it was but he turned away from me and looked at the little area in front of the fireplace.

"I don't know. Damon said that she can stay." He was speaking to no one. He was honestly crazy- woah woah woah, was he talking about me?

"Jeremy who are you talking about and to whom?" I sat up, getting a bit irritated.

"Um... just Bonnie. Oh right, you wouldn't know, I can see ghosts and well Bonnie stopped by." He turned back to me completely ignoring the first part of my question.

"Yeah okay whatever, but who are you talking about-"

"No... or I don't know! It's Damon's choice!" He cut me off and went back to talking to Bonnie. Then Damon burst back into the room and stormed over to me. He grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet then looked at Jeremy.

"He's coming. He's close by and demanding her, so come on, we're leaving." He looked back at me but I was speechless, Damon wanted to help me. Oh great, I was going to be a part of a trio, with Damon and Jeremy. Joy.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and patience! Continue to read and talk to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo yo yo! This is about to go down, and it will be BEAUTIFUL!**

* * *

_Damon POV:_

Finally! She shut up and sat in the back of the car with her arms crossed glaring out the window. Sure she had a right to know, as she said, 'what the hell was going on' but right now there was no time to explain. All we had time to do was pack a few bags, one for each of us, a few weapons and to Katherine's request, food. We were about 10 kilometres outside of Mystic Falls and going at about 180 km/h so we were getting farther away quickly.

_Jeremy POV:_

Her head was bobbing up and down in the review mirror. I never realized how short she was since she use to wear those ridiculously high heels, but now she was barefoot and a head shorter, at least, then me. I looked back at her and smiled, she was stretched out along the back seats with her eyes down on the floor and so was her hand which was awkwardly on the floor. I turned my head back out the window and heard Damon sigh in relief so I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"She's asleep." He motioned back to Katherine and grinned as I looked back again and saw her totally passed out. I laughed quietly and looked out the front window and relaxed.

"So what's the plan? Protect her at all costs? Isn't she the bad one?" I saw his face get a mix of emotions and then he recomposed his face to his normal 'I could care less' face.

"She's what Silas wants, so that's exactly what he can't have and if that means protect her at all costs then yes, we will protect her." I could tell he was making sure his eyes were on the road and not looking at me.

"What happens when Silas starts threatening? When he gives us no choice but to hand her over?" I look at Damon and point back to Katherine. "Is it worth it to let people die so he doesn't get what he wants?... Wait, this isn't about Silas is it? You don't- you couldn't be falling back in love with her?" I turned to him fully and saw he was looking away and trying not to show emotion.

"Are you insane? I love your sister, not..." he pointed back at Katherine, "that previous version of her. I hate Katherine and honestly know that she is a heartless monster," he laughed, "no wonder Elijah left her. She is nothing to me and never was, so please, be serious." I would have said something to that but Katherine beat me to it.

"Glad to know that's what you think." She looked up at us now in a sitting position and an unreadable expression. She looked hurt, but angry and sad yet vengeful.

"Katherine... I, uh-" Damon started then he smiled a little evilly "-I got to you. You look hurt, poor baby Katherine-"

"SHUT UP! PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER RIGHT NOW DAMON!" She screamed and even he couldn't help but listen. He pulled over and she threw herself out of the car just as it pulled to a stop.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Damon leaned back and called out the open door. I looked at Damon.

"What the hell was that? You trying to prove something or what?" I don't know why but I felt like I needed to protect Katherine.

"She's Katherine Pierce, she'll get over it." He rolled his eyes and I sighed and sat back. He was right... I think.

_Katherine POV:_

I ran blindly through the woods next to the side of the road and ran right into something. I fell backwards and covered my face in pain.

"Damn it!" I pulled my hand away from my face and to my surprise it came away bloody. I realized that I had a cut that stretched down the side of my face, but it wasn't that bad.

_I can't believe I was so stupid to think that things had changed. Idiot! That's what I am, and idiot! _I thought to myself and got up and squinted in the darkness. There was a fence in front of me and when I reached my hand out I realized I had cut my face on the edge of a sign that said _'No trespassing, private property.'_ I rolled my eyes and hopped the fence easily. I walked through the forest and wiped the blood of my face when I felt like I was being followed so I turned around and that's when I saw him. My whole body went rigged as I staggered back a few steps. He was here, really here. My eyes filled up with tears and I covered my mouth as he looked at me, truly looked at me.

"Katerina." Elijah said with that voice that made me weak.

* * *

**Okay 2nd chapter in one day! It's shorter but what-eves! Stay tuned and get ready to be blown away with a big plot twist!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome, to the Moving On Not Letting Go airlines. Please be sure to keep a paper bag within reach at all times in case you start hyperventilating, for this chapter is going to be crazy. Thank you and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

_Jeremy POV:_

"How long do you think she'll be? We probably shouldn't have let her run off. It's you're fault, for getting her mad. You shouldn't have said-"

"I get it! I messed up, but relax, she'll be fine." Damon sighed and was totally relaxed. I, on the other hand, was tense and sitting on the edge of my seat ready to bolt out of the car.

"What about Silas? If he's looking for her... and with his mind control... he could make her see anyone..." I tried to make Damon feel guilty, to no success, but I wanted to go get her so we could keep going.

"Silas... right, but it's not like there's anything in the world she cares about, so why worry?" He shrugged and closed his eyes as he relaxed and I did the same.

_Katherine POV:_

"What are you doing here? Decided to break it off in person? Oh wait, you already broke it off-"

"Katerina, please, calm down. I just want to talk to you for a minute." Elijah's beautiful eyes stared me down as all my anger flowed away from me and was replaced by... by what? I couldn't say, but this was better, I didn't want to be mad at him.

"You left me. I needed you, and you-"

"Please, don't be angry with me. I came to tell you I love you, I need you." He stepped closer to me and I froze. This isn't Elijah, this isn't the Elijah I know and loved. He reached out to touch my arm but I recoiled stiffly and backed up.

"Who are you? You're not Elijah..." I backed up until my back hit the fence. The cold metal bit into my back, but I ignored it. The cold air dropped a few degrees as the wind blew harshly and stabbed at me like daggers of ice.

"Wow, you're smarter then I anticipated." Suddenly it wasn't Elijah in front of me, it was... Stefan? "Before you speak, I'm not Stefan. My name is Silas, and I'm going to kill you now." He smirked and before I could speak he lunged at me.

I spun out of the way and he grunted as he charged head-first into the fence. It ripped apart and he nearly fell onto the ground on the other side, but he stopped himself and pulled away from it and faced me with a smile. I opened my mouth to scream but he reached out, quick as a bullet, and grabbed my shoulders. He lifted me up and threw me backwards and against a tree. I heard an awful cracking noise as my head hit the frozen trunk of the hard Maple tree. I tried to scream, but only a short squeaky scream passed through my lips before he had hauled me to my feet the front of my shirt.

"Hey, it's nothing personal, but you look like my one true love, and I can't kill you while you do, so," He threw me into the broken part of the fence, and at just the right angle so my face dragged along the sharp, cold wires, "I'll just mess up your face so you are unrecognisable."

I finally managed a scream, loud and ear-piercing, but a scream. Silas grabbed me and examined me closely but just sighed.

"Not enough. Amara's beauty shine's in your face, I'll have to ruin you some more." He pulled out a knife and dragged it along the right side of my face without breaking the skin.

I screamed again and that was when he pressed the knife into me and dragged it down my temple, just barely missing my eye. I screamed in pain and then he pulled it out, laughed, then drove the knife to my neck.

_Not going to happen_. I pulled my arm back and thrust it upwards then grabbed the knife. There was a good part and a bad part; good part: I managed to stop him from stabbing my neck. Bad part: I grabbed the sharp end and the knife bit into my palm and got in so deep it was stuck. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Damon POV:_

Screaming. That's all I heard. It wasn't just anyone's scream, or any kind of scream, it was a cry of pure anguish and pain, and it was Katherine's scream. Jeremy bolted upright and out of the car so I followed quickly. It hit me like a wall... the smell of blood, a lot of it. I looked at Jeremy then ran after him and into the cold, dark woods. He knew where he was going and I knew too. Soon he stopped quickly and pulled up his crossbow and shot it. Once. Twice. Three times. I ran over to him and realized who he shot. Silas had three arrows in him; one in his back, one in his leg and one in his head. I looked at Silas drop to the ground, and saw he had been blocking someone from our view, and it was Katherine.

She had blood covering all of the right side of her face and most of the rest of her. She had something in her hand... literally stuck in her hand and as she looked up from Silas' body I realized she was shaking, from cold or pain I couldn't tell. She swayed back and fourth and I ran to her and caught her just as she fell forwards, cradling her hand. I looked down and saw she had a knife a good 3 centimetres in her hand. I gently put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, but put another hand underneath her hand that was cradling the other and motioned Jeremy over. She looked pale as a sheet and about to pass out as I tried to sooth her shaking.

"Katherine, Jeremy's going to pull the knife out. Hold onto me if you want to, but it's going to hurt." I rubbed her back and coaxed her into calming down and Jeremy took the handle of the knife. She instantly started to shake her head and stiffly tried to pull away.

"No, please no. It hurts!" She whimpered and I started soothing her again.

"It has to come out Katherine. Just stay still." I held her tightly and nodded slightly at Jeremy. He nodded back then quickly and swiftly pulled it out. She screamed and my heart dropped a little at the sound of pain in her scream. I pulled her against me and she sobbed into my chest and I could feel her blood getting all over me.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car. I sat her in the back and looked back at Jeremy.

"Sit with her, and make sure she doesn't sleep or anything like that." I didn't wait for a response as I climbed into the driver's seat and floored it.

We sped down the road as fast as the car could go, not caring that any cop could come and arrest me (not that that would happen, I'd just compel them) because the only thing that mattered was getting Katherine to a hospital. I could hear Jeremy speaking to her in the back seat, but she kept complaining that she just wanted to sleep. He would explain to her over and over again why she couldn't but she still argued.

_Good to know she's still Katheriney when she's bleeding to death._ I thought with a roll of my eyes and a sigh of relief when I finally saw the hospital.

We rushed her in (in Jeremy's arms, which she didn't mind) and as soon as the nurse at the front desk saw her she called for more doctors. Katherine groaned and turned her head to the sight and coughed up a bunch of blood, and it made her smile when it went all over a doctor. I rolled my eyes and let them take her away from us and onto a moveable bad which they rolled quickly to the ER. I sighed and sat down, watching the janitor clean up the blood in disgust. Jeremy sat next to me and relaxed. I looked at him and then up at the ceiling.

Was this all my fault? Yep, seemed that way. Should I feel guilty? As hell. Do I feel guilty? Not really, but maybe... just maybe, a little bit.

I closed my eyes and waited for someone to bring us news on Katherine.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finished! Sorry it took so long, but this was a long chapter and it took me awhile to get it right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy holy holy holy holy holy! I hit the 1,000 views! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

_Katherine POV:_

I feel like someone has sown my eyes together. I desperately want to open my eyes but I can't. I hear people talking around me sometimes but never seemed to be able to talk back. This is torture. Every time I hear a voice I get excited and hopeful. Maybe it's Elijah! Has he finally come back?! Each time I want to sink deeper into sleep when I realize it's not him. That's what I do, every time I let myself float farther away from reality.

_Damon POV:_

3 days. That's how long we've been at the hospital waiting for Katherine to freaking wake up. Did I think about leaving? Yes! Of course, I'm not stupid! Sadly though, when I want to leave Jer thinks we should stay and vice-versa. I hear doctors scurrying down the hall. They burst into Katherine's room and I jump to my feet and motion for Jeremy to follow. He does and together we run into her room, but before I even get in the door we're stopped. A male doctor pushes us out and pull us down a hall.

"Which one of you is Elijah?" He asked quickly. I look confused.

"Um, neither. Elijah is-"

"A family friend. Close with Thalia, why?" I roll my eyes when Jeremy cuts me off. I smile as he lies smoothly. We had made up a whole story about what happened and gave random names. Katherine was Thalia, Jeremy was Thomas and I was Derek. We're _so _smart.

"She keeps saying his name. Usually that means she can hear, so is there anyway to get him here? We feel that if she spoke to him she'd wake up." The doctor kept his voice business-like and professional so I sighed.

"I'll see what we can do. Come on Jer- Thomas, yes um Thomas." I caught myself quickly and Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes and followed me out of the hospital.

"How the hell do we get in contact with _Elijah_?" He hissed at me as soon as we stepped out.

"I have know idea but I'm starting with calling." I pulled out my phone then looked around quickly before scrolling through my contacts to the very bottom. The last name, wow it had been awhile. I clicked on the phone number and put my phone to my ear. The phone rang and rand and rang, but on the last ring someone picked up.

"Can I help you Damon?" Rebekah asked from the other line of the phone and I groaned in annoyance.

"Please just let me speak to Elijah. We need him to-"

"Don't tell me your calling to beg him to come help Katherine." She cut me off mid-sentence and I couldn't help but be surprised.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Oh please, he's already on his way."

_Katherine POV:_

"Come on, don't make my big trip hear a waste," Someone was speaking in my room, close to me... very close, their hand was on my arm, their lips suddenly pressed to my ear, "Katerina, wake up." Their breath was soft and hot in my ear- wait! Katerina? Only two people call me that; Klaus and... Elijah. I wanted to rip my eyes open and look at him, but my Katherine Pierce, always dramatic, side took over and let my eyes flutter open daintily.

"Elijah?" I let my voice come out in a small, innocent whisper. I turned my head and looked at him. There he was, perfect as ever smiling slightly at me with his beautiful smile.

"I'm right here." He whispered back as I was violently ripped out of the moment with a burst of tears.

I sat up quickly and covered my face with my hands and sobbed into them. I tried to turn away, to get up and run, but as I jerked to the side a bunch of heavy machines all came with me. I looked down and saw I had a whole bunch of wires attaching me to those machines and tried to pull them off, but a pair of strong hands pushed my hands gently into my lap. I turned my head to the side with silent tears streaming down my face and saw Elijah looked down at me with worry in his eyes. I looked down but stopped pulling at the wires. I heard him sigh and then suddenly I was in his arms and he was hugging me tightly. I couldn't help it. I collapsed into him and clutched him to me tighter. He smelled like a fresh suit, so familiar, like home. I closed my eyes and could feel him chuckle so I couldn't help but smile along. This must be some sight, Katherine Pierce clutching onto someone like she can't let go, who would've guessed? He smooths my curls hair down and runs his hands up and down my back.

"How have you been my dear?" He asked soothingly. I was snapped back into the present and ripped myself away from him.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I couldn't help it. I reached up and slapped him across the face, looks like my Petrova fire was back, and this time, I'm not loosing it.

* * *

**Shorter chapter but y'all are demanding for one! I'm going to start writing chapter 5 ASAP but school is being stupid right now and I gotz a lotz of homework so it may take a few days.**


End file.
